The benefits of exercising on a resilient ball as a fitness tool are well known. The ball is one of the most enjoyable, affordable and versatile exercise tools available. It has been used with low level neurological patients, rehabilitation, acute pain patients as well as with healthy school children and world class athletes. Exercising on the ball can be used by all ages from toddlers to seniors and adapted for use with groups of different abilities. The exercise concept is that movement on the ball changes the center of gravity of the user and causes the user's abdominal core muscles to tighten automatically to maintain balance.